


I lay beside the fire and think

by TonytheWriter



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Again, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eskel gets robbed, F/M, Feelings, Feels, Fluff, Geralt feels a lot, Geralt has many feelings, Geralt is just feels, How Do I Tag, I just was inspired, M/M, Multi, Not Song Fic, Or not, Pack Cuddles, Platonic Cuddling, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, They feel a lot, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Yennefer is sassy, Yes the title is a song, actually yes, can you blame me, ciri is mentioned and its soft, guys i made myself cry, just read it i promise it's good, seriously soft, the author is not okay, this may heal your soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonytheWriter/pseuds/TonytheWriter
Summary: The night had fallen on the keep of Kaer Morhen long ago, and yet it was barely past dinner. The fire was slowly easing out, and outside, the snowstorm was raging.When Jaskier struggles to organise a pack of notes, Yennefer offers to help, but truly it's nothing but an excuse to snuggle with the Keep's favorite bard.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	I lay beside the fire and think

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LunacyCorbanKingsley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunacyCorbanKingsley/gifts).



The night had fallen on the keep of Kaer Morhen long ago, and yet it was barely past dinner. The fire was slowly easing out, and outside, the snowstorm was raging. Jaskier was skimming through his notes and attempting to make sense of them. Pieces of texts and musical sheets were mixed halp-hazardly with each other and he could not, for the life of him, make an order out of it.

“What’s the fuss about, bard? Asked a noble voice across the room.  
\- I misplaced all my notes and now I don’t even know where it starts! He answered, half-pissed.  
\- Why don’t you come lay here, and I’ll help you?”

The bard tossed Yennefer a half-puzzled half-superior look, eying her up and down with it. She was already laid in bed, and in the process of tucking herself into the most covers as she could before it was taken away by stronger hands.

“You don’t believe me, she deadpanned.  
\- That would be an understatement, he snorted.  
\- Or I could just stay here and watch you whine all night. You do look pretty pathetic, and that look on your face will always result in my best entertainment.  
\- Okay, fuck you, witch!  
\- Gladly, yes.  
\- Oh no, no no no, you don’t get to insult me and then have the AUDACITY to steal my line?  
\- Stop faking outrage, Jaskier, this isn't a community theater. Don’t be stupid and come let me help you, befor I spell you to sleep.”

Rolling his eyes, the man collected his notes and skipped towards the gigantic bed. The fire was slowly dying in the attic at the end of the room and they would only be lit by the bedside candles. It was sufficient at first. Jaskier kicked off his shoes and pants, and battled a bit for the covers, but once they were settled all was well and good. He was almost completely lying with his back on Yennefer, and she petted his hair with one hand and held the parchemin for him in the other.

Her gentle reminders helped Jaskier remember what page was what, and she gave him the idea to number them. But of course, they (or he, actually) had failed to notice that the fire was almost completely out and that most of the candles had finished burning. It was noticed when Geralt walked in the room. The creaking of the wood made Jaskier lookup, and turn his head around to face the door. He could barely see the witcher from this side of the bed, no candles having been lit there.

“Are you lot finally done robbing Eskel? Asked the sorceress.  
\- We were simply playing. It just so happened that he’s shit at cards, but won’t stop!  
\- I’ll say I believe that.”

Jaskier chuckled and packed up his parchemins. He rolled them lazily and blew the candles before stuffing it on the bedside table. With a flick of the hand from Geralt, the fire took life once again, and it was complete silence. Slowly, the sound of cracking fire and Geralt’s armour being undone rose, as well as the howling wind. As the witcher slowly greased his leather and cleaned it, Jaskier closed his eyes and rested at the crook of Yennefer’s neck, listening to the storm brewing outside. A slight fog reflected the firelight, and when Yen squinted she could see the wind twirling the falling snow around. Tomorrow they would be completely snowed in. A good thing, she thought while watching the snow dancing. As Geralt approached the bed from behind her, she smirked and tightened her grasp on the bard who was slowly falling asleep. If the keep was snowed it, she may coerce Geralt to indulge in the other two’s favorite activity: Sleeping in on lazy mornings. The man in question pulled lightly on the covers surrounding her.

She turned her head around, giving him a daring smirk. Will he pull? He seemed to consider it for a long second, but glancing over to Jaskier, bundled up, who would be disturbed by any rough tug war, was enough to get him to use different tactics.

“Come on, Yen.  
\- I don't know, Geralt. Do you deserve some cover?  
\- I think he does… “

Yaskier had slurred those words, turning around so he would lay face down on Yen, pulling some cover from underneath him. He opened an eye, and gave them a sweet smile before closing his eyes once again.. It was the kind of smiles he didn’t know would make anyone swoon, not because they were charming or flirty, but because they were so soft, sincere and full of simple, childish and unapologetic love. Yennefer’s entire face softened, and her eyes were suddenly so full of love, of care and of gentle fondness that it made Geralt’s heart stutter. Without resistance, he pulled the covers onto him and laid against the sorceress, pressing a deep kiss to her temple and running his fingers in Jaskier’s hair. One day he might have said he could have died like this, but now he wished no more than to live every other day that would come, with the simple prospect of sharing this every morning, day, evening and night. O, being able to feel such intense and pure love, and joy...

Tomorrow, Ciri will train with him, joke with him and tell him he’s his favorite witcher. She’ll ask Jaskier for stories and songs, and to braid her hair. She’ll ask Yennefer to teach her magic, and to tuck her in bed. This family thing, even though far from conventional, was easier than he’d like to admit. He thought his family would be a good thing to die for, but how wrong he was. Today, to Geralt, the bravest thing he could do was live for them. Live for both his lover’s flowery scent and troubled ideals, for his surrogate daughter’s future and present. Live, not stay alive, but live, simply so he could love them everyday.


End file.
